The Seven
by Twit
Summary: A little invitation to PXSFGY, and a group of less than known about hero's.
1. Default Chapter Title

PAuthor: Korine Ryuen  
  
PThe Seven: Chapter 1 'The meeting of two worlds.'  
  
HR  
  
PScott Summers, Jubilation Lee, and Logan ? were in a rental car on the way to an appartment building in   
ono of New York citie's less that middle class area's. A group of new   
Mutants had been located by cerebro.  
  
PLogan looked at the hand held the portable monitor of a cerebro, stopping the car he   
looked at the graffetied building, "Well guys, I think that this is the place."  
  
PJubilee walked into the building, she looked at a small box with all   
of the tenemts in the building names in it, scrowling down it with her   
eye's she found the box she was looking for, "Rebecca Wedney, Katherine   
Scunci, Katra Tiger, Jason Scrob, Jake Roline, C5." She said, they took   
the elevator to the third floor.  
  
PScott walked up to the door and knocked, a moment later the door   
opened a crack and they saw a orange cloved hand undid the locks and   
slowly stepped into the hall to reveal that it was a boy wearing   
clothes of an odd material.  
  
P"Can I help you," he asked, he looked behing his shoulder for a   
second, "How may I assist you?" He asked, his voice sounded like   
daggers against slate stone, he looked apologeticly. Then looked at   
them expectantly.  
  
P"We're looking for a small group of mutant people and this-" He was   
cut off as the teen removed one of his gloved to show his hand which   
looked like it had half of a centimenter daggers glowing out in every   
direction less than an inch from Scotts throat, Scott gulped a little   
and looked into the bladish eye's of the young man.  
  
P"What do you want with the seven? Are you from one of those   
anti-mutant orginisations? If you are I will show you..." He said   
preparing to shove his hand into Scotts throat.  
  
PLogan thought for a second and then decided that he didn't want   
Jeen prying into his head for answeres, his blades extended and the   
teen looked at him with full attention, "We aren't from any kind of   
anti-mutant group so you might as well take your hands away from this   
dicks throat." He said hesitating he slowly removed his bladed hand   
from Scotts throat.  
  
P"Fine, what do you want?" He asked not moving away from the door.  
  
P"We're from a school, for mutants. And according to the papers you   
guys have made quite a reputation. We're here to invite you to our   
school." The boy thought.   
  
P"I think you should see Angel about this, she's the leader. But she   
wont be home for about twenty minutes, but I think that it would be   
rude to leave you out here." He looked behind him again, "You may   
come into the living room." He turned around then back he gave a small   
sharp smile, "My names Mark."  
  
P"Are you looking at someone?" Jubilee asked as she followed him, he   
blushed a sharp red, "It's just Dodjer, he'll be around." Mark said   
turning into a room that had three couches and a few chair with a TV.  
  
PHe made a hand motion for them to sit down, "I'll go see if The One   
Of The Darkness is up yet, make yourselves comfy." He said and headed   
down the hall way towards a dark room that had signs that said stay   
out all over it, "Sleeping Belle, I believe that the eons of darkness   
need to be lifted for an hour."  
  
PA growl was heard from inside and a rustel of blankets, then nothing,   
"Oh come on Jake! We have company, and don't try me, I'll touch your   
door." A long sigh and a blanket rustel and the sound of a door un   
locking.  
  
PA furry mussle poked out, "What is it Mark?" Came the voice from   
the half man half panther, "I had a really late night. Go get Rebbeca,   
she'd be up by now."  
  
P"Because I want you to come because your second in command and   
these people are talking buisness." Mark saidputting his glove back on   
and looking at Jake, "Oh, and can I ask a question?" At Jakes suffering   
nodd, "I didn't know that the made boxers with the three stooges on   
them." At that Jake slamed the door and made a cat yell.  
  
P"Sheesh, touchy, touchy." He said and then noticed Jason walking out   
of his room in his boxers and towl heading down the hallway towards the   
bathroom and past the living room, and he didn't notice the people in   
the living room. They noticed him however. But he just went into the   
bathroom.  
  
PMark came back in, "Sorry, most of us are in College and this is a   
kind of dorm for us. Does anyone want any thing to drink?" He got their  
requests and headed into the kitchen.  
  
HR  
  
PDisclaimer: Rebecca Wedney, Katherine Scunci, Katra Tiger, Jason Scrob,   
Jake Roline, Mark Rotterly, And Dodjer (Luke Willingler) all belong to   
the Obnipitent Korine Ryuen, (Me) But Scott Summers, Jubilation Lee,   
and Logan ? all belong to Marvel comics and are therefor proporty of   
Marvel, Remember ladies and Gentelmen, No Flames. If you cant say   
something nice don't say nothing at all.  
  
P"Muchose Graciouse"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

PAuthor: Korine Ryuen  
  
PThe Seven: Chapter 2  
  
HR  
  
PIn the living room of appartment C5 in north New York City sat a   
trio of X-Men, and they had a little less than optamistic attitude   
towards this group of College students.  
  
PAnd the young man Mark had seemed pretty mean when they first met,  
now he was showing that he had fairly nice manners. Jubilee noticed   
that the couches were rather nice and that the decorations had an   
almost magical splender to them.  
  
PAnd in came Mark smilling a sharp smile and handed two ice teas and  
a Brewske to Logan, "So what brings you to this humble abode?" He asked  
as he walked back into the kitchen then coming out with an odd container  
full of an amber liguid.  
  
P"To meet your little group of people," Scott said, he then stopped as  
he saw that Mark didn't touch the cup with his lips but squirted it into   
his mouth.  
  
P"The group his hardly mine, I guess that we belong to Angel and Jake,  
before I met them I was an out cast." He sighed, "They gave me a life  
that I wanted to live," He took another gulp of the liquid.  
  
P" Why are you drinking like that, and why were you an out cast?" Scott  
asked as he drank a little more tea.  
  
PMark gave a corney smile, "One answere for both questions, (flashback)   
A boy at the age of Thirteen stood in his room crying as his parents yelled  
at him and at each other, finally the told him to get his things, he did and  
looked at them, they drove him into the city the left him there, 'when my  
parents found out what I was they told me to get my things, then left me in  
the city and left me.'  
  
PThe boy is now fourteen and almost in nothing but a small thong, he looks  
like a half dagger half boy, he is in a bank and cuts through a wall and   
another kid steals the loot, he shreds through all the evidence and leaves   
'I have the power that anything my skin touches instantly is shredded   
to pieces, even my apperence has the look of sharpness, so safes were a   
sinch but clothes weren't.' He blushed but continued, 'There is a materiel   
that I can't cut through, thats what all my clothes and bed stuff are made   
out of the material.' (Pause in flash back)   
  
P"Sounds a little like Rogue doesn't it?" Logan said leaning back, both   
his companyons nodded, "So how'd this 'Angel' and 'Jake' save you?"  
  
P(flashback) Then you see a fifteen year old cut through a foot thick metal  
wall and look at the cloths he touches one and to his saprise it stays not  
shredded and his eye's grow wide, he the tride to cut it but it was rather   
difficult. He finds strings and starts to sew, days go by and he's made   
socks, gloves, baggy pants, and a baggy sweatshirt. 'I had found the material   
before I met them, it was in this old place the gouverment had. Some general   
needed a light weight body suit for the army part in Vietnam almost twenty years  
ago soldiers. It was to good so it was nearly impossible to cut into body   
suits. I got there and it took my a week to make the first suit, it was   
navy blue. No body was ever in the factory so I had the place to myself all   
the time.'  
  
P'Then I decided to keep all the material, I got a storage unit and   
filled it full of the material. Then I somehow got into a mob of this   
group called FoH,' The group looked at each other, 'And they were trying   
to kill a bunch of mutants, I took the gloves off and tryed to keep them  
away from this little family, a Mom, dad, and two little kids. The Mom  
shot fire at the mob while the dad made little hurricanes the knocked them  
back.'  
  
P'The fifteen year old is swingling at the FoH people, along with a line of  
other mutants using their powers, then a tower of green fire came up from the ground and stopped the mob,  
they started run when the boy felt this impact in his back and he was knocked   
to the ground with a large thud. Someone picked him up and he put his hands so   
that they couldn't hurt the person. He then passed out in their arms.'  
  
P'He woke up in a warehouse full of other mutants from the meeting earlier,  
he was on the floor and as he got up a panther like man walked over a smiled,   
'Well my young friend it seems like you deserve a breakfast like the other   
hero's.' Mark looked at the man.'  
  
P"The rest is ancient history, saved me, and the others." Then a Panther like  
man walked into the kitchen in a robe and a night cap which came above his   
grumpy face, his black tail swinging under his robe.  
  
PJust then The front door opened and a girl with long white hair and fair  
skin, she was talking to a guy in   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Author: Korine Ryuen  
  
Title: The Seven, A little Twist of Fate!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Katherine looked at her three guests, "I don't think it would be fair for   
me to make this disision with out all Seven of us putting in our individual  
decisions." She said and Scott gave her a reassuringly, "So I'll go get   
the troops."  
  
Katherine went to Rebbeca's room first, she found the Queen of magic   
sorting through her herbs and spices looking for something while mumbling,  
"Becca, could I please have you in the living room?"  
  
Rebbeca turned around and nodded, waving her hand at the cauldren and fire  
time stopped for both and she turned back to Katherine, "I'll be there in   
a minute, just let me do a few things first." She said pulling her calve   
length hair and starting to braid it.  
  
Walking a little bit more down the hall she came to Jake and her room, she   
walked in and smiled at her love as he put on his 49er's Jersey and a pair   
of jeans on. His tail swishing around behind him, he loooked up and  
purred at her.  
  
He got up and nuzzled her cheak, "We need to get the others and take them   
to make a decision." Jake nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
Jake then noticed Jason walking by with a tooth brush in his mouth and warring   
a fluffy white bath robe, *Who are those people in the living room?* he asked  
telepathicaly.  
  
"If you get dressed and go into the living room I'll ask them." Katherine   
said as someone ran into her.  
  
Dodjer was holding Mark while Mark was complaining about his shopping being   
interupted for something that they could probably decide with out the good  
blade-boy.  
  
And as the whole group entered the room Jake gave everyone a reasuring purr   
and sat down, "So what brings you here?" He said rather pleasantly, and as   
Rebecca sat next to Katra who looked like he had been there for a while talking   
with the few guests. Jason sat on the other side of Rebecca and Sean sat next   
to Jason's other side.  
  
Logan gave Jasons toothbrush a skeptical look, *I care very deeply about the   
condition of my teeth,* Jason told Logan telepathicaly and Logan gave him a long  
look.  
  
Scott hadn't heard Jason so he was starting, "We're from a school for mutants,   
and you all have extravagantly awsome power," He said and Dodjer dissapeared   
only to repear with a can only half full of Coke on the sat next to Logan nearly  
scaring the mutant to shock.  
  
'I feel so valnerable, I've been up against monsters from outer space, evil   
biologests mutants wanting to kill me, and I'm scared by a College kid drinking   
Coke, isn't Irony wonderful?' He thought miserably.  
  
Just then, a small brilliant portal opened and in fell a girl with raven hair   
and as she picked herself up from the floor she brushed herself off. Picking up a   
walking step she looked up at the ceiling, "You BRAT! Don't you have anything else to do than  
cause me touble?"  
  
Everyone looked at eachother and nearly jumped out of their skin when a voice was  
heard, *Nope! And how dare you call ME an 'brat'. Thats Richie Ryans (TM) Nick-name!  
I may actually Be a brat but you shouldn't call me it!*  
  
Another portal opened and an unusually small girl with wet shoulder length hair stepped  
in, *And I wanted Lucas, not you Jenn. After all, Lucas is bishonen, your not.*  
  
Everyone sweat drops and then Jenny grabs hers and whacks Korine over the head with it,  
"You...Brat......" She said and started to stomp on Korine. Unfortunatly out stepped   
Korine from the kitchen with a bag of chips, she gives a tilted head look when she see's  
Jenny stomping someone.  
  
*Um...Jenn?* Jenny stops and looks over at the thirteen years old little girl with absolutly   
no CHEST---- *Ah, shut UP! I'm not a freakin' STICK!!!!* Um...Yeah, well. A girl with, like,   
Almost no chest----*Forget about my DISCRIPTION! Just hurry up, I'm missing sailor moon!*  
  
ANY way, all look down to see the crushed and bruised Lucas who ha got these HUGE eye's that  
have white steams of tears spreadying down them. "Whoopss..." Jenny says and kneals next to him,  
"Um, Lucas?" *No responce* "Lucas?" *Still nothing* "Damn it, Lucas! Wake the hell UP!" *Still,  
not a sound* Only one person notices that ever so slowly ice goes up Jenny's leg, and I aint   
gonna tell! ::Smiles evily::  
  
Dodjer looked up at the cieling, "Your narrating, now we all know, you Dun Couff."  
  
*Am not!*  
  
"Are too!"  
  
*Am not!*  
  
"Are too!"  
  
*Am not!*  
  
"Are too!"  
  
*Am not, times infinity!*  
  
"Are too, times infinity and two!"  
  
*Theres no such number!*  
  
"Yes there is!"  
  
*Nu-uh!*  
  
"Uh-hu!"  
  
This goes on for the next hour or so, Jenny picked Lucas up and put him on one of the  
couches that don't match and watches as both Korine and Ryuen argue with Dodjer, The trio   
of X-men just kind of stand there.  
  
This is gettin real boring so I'm just gonna say that it finnaly came down to a fight and that  
the writer twins beat Dodjer and won the world title and then went on to fight such monsters as  
Apocolypse, Red Comrade, and like a few others.  
  
But then the whole thing just kinda ::POOFED:: And all that was left were the ten original  
people, "THAT was weird." Jason said and looked at the X-men, "I think we all agree that a   
change seanory would be helpful.  
  
END  
  
Um...Sugar high at four in the morning does have some funky affects...Don't flame me, I didn't   
mean to offend anyone, ::Glares at the one named RAVEN:: But, I cant help it.  
  
And now, the whole thing for the beggining OF DBGT  
  
Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku  
Little by little, I am falling for you  
  
Sono mabushii egao ni  
That shiny smile of yours  
  
Hatena yami kara tobidasou  
Why don't we jump out of the endless darkness  
  
Hold my hand  
Hold my hand  
  
Kimi to deatta toki  
When I first met you...  
  
Kodomo no koro taisetsu ni omotte ta, basho wo omoidashitarida  
I remember that special place I adored as a child  
  
Boku to odotte kurenaika  
Will you dance with me?  
  
Hikari to kage no winding road  
Light and darkness, winding road  
  
Imademo aitsu ni muchu nano?  
Are you still in love with him?  
  
Sukoshi dake furimukitaku naru yona mo arukedo  
There are times when I want to look back a little bit  
  
Ai to yuki to hokori we motte tatakauyo  
But I will fight for you with love and courage anf pride in my heart  
  
Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku  
Little by little, I am falling for you  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Stay tuned for the rest of the SONG! Hehehe...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
